Happy Birthday?
by ramen-is-my-goddess
Summary: It's Axel's birthday but everybody seems to have forgotten. What will our beloved pyro do when he decides to give himself a present since no one else will? B-day fic for my auntie. Rated M because...well, you know me, heheh.


**Hello again peoples...I'd just like to say 'hey, how's it goin', nice to see y'alls again' and whatnot...**

**Ahem, anyways, this is a drabbly kinda lemon that I wrote for my auntie's birthday...I'm soooo sorry that it's so late, Ally, but I had a nervous breakdown and then I just didn't want anything to do with anything or anyone for the longest time. The only person I talked to for a while was my newest and greatest rp buddy, Emelee. Who, by the way, gets a big thank you for distracting me sufficiently!**

**I'm not 'back', per say, I'm just submitting a few oneshots here and there when people ask me too. I'm working my way back into the fold and hopefully, one day, I can get back to my abandonded stories.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the sweet, sweet, lemony goodness!**

* * *

I woke up that morning the same way I did every day. I lingered in bed an extra ten minutes, finally dragged my sorry ass into the bathroom for an eye-opening shower, got dressed and went in search of breakfast. Though it started like any other day, today was special.

Why? Because it was my freaking birthday!

So, you can imagine my disappointment when I entered the kitchen to find no birthday breakfast waiting. There wasn't even a Roxas there to give me a birthday kiss.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I spotted a note from Roxas saying he went to work early and that I'd have to fend for myself. No happy birthday written in there anywhere.

Hurt, I crumbled the note in my fist and tossed it before getting myself a bowl of cereal. Cornflakes on my birthday…yay…

--

By the time I got to work, I'd gotten over my disappointment. After all, if Roxas had to go into work early, it made sense that he'd forget to mention a happy birthday. After all, my spit-fire boyfriend tended to be a bit brain dead in the early morning.

Entering the back door to the diner, I waved at some of my fellow employees as I clocked in and put on my apron. Yep, you are looking at the proud dishwasher of the Cozy Corner Diner. Eh, it isn't a glamorous job, but it pays the bills and keeps us fed. What can you expect from a twenty-something college dropout?

As I started working, I sighed, my high spirits lowering. That's right. I'm just a twenty-something college dropout. A nobody. Well, okay, if you want to get technical, I'm only twenty-three, and I only had to dropout of college due to lack of funds. But still, it didn't change the fact that I was driving along a dead end street at this point in my life. A going nowhere job didn't exactly help.

"Hey Axel," I good friend of mine, Demyx greeted as he delivered a stack of dirty dishes and set them next to the sink.

"Hi," I grinned, finally, a distraction. _Come on, Dem, isn't there anything else you want to say?_

Demyx finished stacking the dishes and waved as he left. "See ya in a bit, the lunch rush is gonna start soon, so stop zoning." He laughed as the kitchen door swung closed behind him.

I gaped at the door, uncaring that water was currently dribbling down onto my shoes. That was it? Surely _Demyx_, possibly the best friend I have, didn't forget what today was? Maybe he was just in the mind set. After all, Demyx did have a way of getting serious about his job. That had to be it, I decided. Demyx just wasn't thinking. That was all. Cheered somewhat, I went back to work.

--

When my lunch break rolled around, Demyx and I went outside for a smoke. I waited patiently for him to wish me a happy birthday, but he never did. Not in the entire hour was sat out there. I even fished for it, trying to bring it up without actually saying it. Nothing.

When we went back inside, I passed by a few of my other friends who were both paying customers and cahiers at the diner. I greeted every one of them. Not a single happy birthday. What the hell?!

If nobody cared enough to remember that it was my birthday today, then I wasn't going to remind them. Damn it all, but this was a horrible birthday. No birthday wishes, no day off, no plans for a party, no presents, no surprises, and I was still thinking about how much my life really sucked.

I suddenly felt more like I was eighty-three then twenty-three.

--

I made it back to the apartment around seven-ish, the sky already dark since it was October. I took my time removing my shoes and sweater. What was the point? Oh wait, I paused as I heard the soft sound of footsteps towards the back. Roxas was home! Surely my love remembered what today was!

All but sprinting down the hall, I was abruptly stopped as Roxas gave me a half-hearted smile and a wave before disappearing into the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand. "I'm taking a bath, go ahead and just fend for yourself for dinner." He called from the other side of the door.

Dejected, I shuffled into the kitchen, but decided that I wasn't even hungry anymore. No…no, no, no, no! This was all wrong! Why had everyone forgotten my birthday?! Even my beautiful boyfriend didn't recall my special day!

Slumping down on the couch, I didn't even bother to turn on the lights or the TV. I just buried my face in the cushions and fought the urge to cry. It wasn't such a big deal, right? What was one birthday forgotten? I rolled onto my side and whispered, "Happy birthday, Axel…" to myself in the dark. There. At least _one_ person had said it…

I didn't even get a present…

Wait…

I slowly sat up, an idea forming in my mind. If I was the only one who remembered what today was, if I was the only one who'd said happy birthday, then it only stood to reason that I get myself a present, right?

Smirking, I got to my feet and made my way into the kitchen. I fished around in the fridge until I found something that caught my interest. "Excellent…" I grabbed the chilled bottle and went off towards the bathroom at the end of the narrow hall.

The door was still shut, and I pressed an ear to it before trying the knob. It was unlocked so I twisted it and pushed the door open. Roxas was standing in the empty tub, drying himself off with a towel. Oooo, yummy. A naked Roxas. I eyed the small droplets of water that slid down his body, noted how his creamy skin became rosy as he buffed it dry.

He glanced up and saw me standing there, staring, and smiled. "Did you need something?" How innocent a question…but yes, as a matter of fact, I _did _need something.

I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, still eyeing the blond's frame as I stalked closer. I paused to set the bottle I'd brought from the fridge on the counter and started stripping.

Roxas' eyebrows rose, but he said nothing. Instead, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub.

By now, I was in my boxers and I took a moment to grab Roxas' shoulders and led him back towards the tub. "Nope, you get back in there."

"Axel…what are you doing?!" Roxas squeaked as I laid him down in the tub and ripped off the towel.

"Mmm…you, obviously." I murmured, reaching for the bottle still sitting on the counter. I popped the top open, the thick, sugary smell of chocolate instantly tickling my nose. Kneeling between Roxas' open legs, I held the bottle over the blond's chest and squeezed, drawing a heart in chocolate syrup before leaning down to lick it slowly off.

Roxas shivered when the chocolate touched his skin, no doubt because it was cold, but didn't protest as I leaned down. Mmm…better than a birthday cake. After a while, I got bored with just drawing little shapes and just decided to cover the delectable blond in chocolate.

"Axel!" oh, so _now_ he decides to protest? "You're making a mess!"

He was right, by now, chocolate was everywhere. On me, on Roxas, all over the previously clean, white porcelain tub…but who cares?

"Well…" I replied, stopping to lap up some of the sticky sweetness to reveal a taut, pink nipple. "At least we're already in the tub."

His smaller body twisted up against me as he groaned, fisting both hands in my hair to hold me down against his chest. Clearly, Roxas didn't care about the mess we were making anymore…which was fine with me. It wasn't exactly a turn on to have him complaining when I was trying to put down my best moves.

Despite his hold on my hair, I maneuvered down his torso, licking away every little bit of chocolate I came across. Absolutely delicious. I'd never been a big fan of sweets, but I'd gladly gorge myself on Roxas candy.

Pausing to suck on his hip, I whispered against damp skin, "You taste so good…"

As I worked my way lower, nipping gently on the chocolate coated skin of his thighs, Roxas finally spoke up again, the words breathy and broken as he gasped them out.

"T-this isn't…isn't v-very…ah…s-s-sani-tary."

"For once, Roxas, just shut up and let loose." I admonished quietly, moving up to swipe my tongue across his lips, sharing in the sugary sweetness.

Normally by this point, I wouldn't have taken the time to go slow. Usually, and I'm the first to admit it, I was the kind of guy who went in all guns blazing and didn't even bother to let things simmer…but this was nice. I started noticing the little things that Roxas did on his part. Small touches, quiet whimpers, the way he kept shifting restlessly under me.

The usual me started acting up and I always listen. So away went the gentleness, away went the slow, languid strokes, away went the careful kisses. Axel was getting into his game and the gloves were off. It was my birthday after all…and he'd forgotten…I think he deserved a little punishment.

I lifted his legs over my shoulders, staring down at him intently as I wet a finger and pushed it in without preamble, taking a sort of satisfaction in watching him gasp and squirm.

"Axel…" I loved the way he moaned my name. So needy and breathless. His eyes opened halfway, the blue hazed over by lust and just the tiniest amount of pain shone in their depths. Not that I much cared. He could take it. I would never give him more than he could take.

Grunting when he started moving himself on my finger, I decided enough was enough. I'd come in here for me, not him. I pulled my hand away, ignoring his soft whine, and sank into his body without any further hesitation, either not hearing or not caring about any cries I was sure Roxas made.

I had to pause and groan at how good it felt. How tight and warm he was. I'd never gotten over that. No matter how hard I took him, no matter how often, he always retained an almost virgin tightness that drove me mad.

Either he was a masochist at heart or he really was used to sex with me, but Roxas started rocking impatiently against me, urging me to move silently. I nearly pulled out of him completely before slamming back in. Roxas' head kicked back, smacking into the back of the tub, but he didn't seem to care about any injury sustained, his mouth open on a silent scream.

I delighted in the way his nails dug into my back, how he had trouble getting enough air in his lungs to simply cry out. I angled my thrusts, going deeper and harder with each stroke, loving how there was no give like with a bed.

I kept the pace slow, pulling back and driving in deep. Roxas seemed to find his voice, because he began to moan loudly with each individual thrust, eyes closed in ecstasy, back arching up to meet every movement I made.

"I…I can't…b-believe we're…f-fucking in the tub…" He gasped.

I grinned at him. "I can."

We moved in harmony, almost synchronicity. No matter what pace I set, Roxas would always meet it. The pressure mounted and I could only stare down at him as my hips moved faster. Blue eyes snapped open at the change, and the sexy uke beneath me started panting in an entirely adorable, arousing way.

"Ah…Axel…mmm…moooore."

Did he actually say that or was my sex driven mind making shit up?

Roxas reached up and fisted his hands in my hair, yanking down hard.

"Oh Axel, harder!"

Ow! Okay, so I wasn't imagining things, he'd really just pulled out a handful of my hair.

Regardless, I gave him what he wanted, laughing breathlessly at the way he writhed wantonly, helpless to do anything but lay there and take it. A sharp, almost piercing tingling ran down my spine and I knew I was done for. A couple more firm thrusts and I came, letting out a hoarse cry as I spilled myself inside of him.

My orgasm seemed to trigger Roxas. The blond followed me almost immediately, his inner muscles clamping down and squeezing to the point of pain.

"Yes! Yes! Axel!" I would've laughed at that, but all I could manage at this point was a groan as we rode out the high, coming down with an almost disappointed air. Then again, it was always with a mixture of relief and disappointment that you came. Seriously, you never wanted it to be over and at the same time you think you'll just die if it doesn't end.

I let his legs go, the limbs falling limply from my shoulders to wrap around my waist. There wasn't a great deal of room to maneuver in the bathtub, and I was amazed we'd managed to have sex in the tiny space. Of course, anything is possible when you set your mind to it.

"Roxas?" I bent down to lick away a small smudge of chocolate that had somehow remained on his cheek.

"Mmm?" He was just laying there, eyes closed and a small smile playing on the edge of his pink lips.

"Did you really forget?"

That coaxed the eyes open. "Forget what?"

Shit, he really _had_ forgotten, hadn't he?

"Forgotten what today is."

He seemed lost for a moment before he said, "Thursday?"

"No…well, yes it's Thursday but I mean…you know."

"Know what?" I lifted his head a bit. He couldn't be too comfortable being scrunched up like that…

I sighed tiredly, "It's my birthday today."

His previous confusion couldn't hold a candle to his expression now. "What?"

"Yeah."

"No it isn't."

I frowned down at the blond. "Yeah…it is."

"No, it's not." He shot back adamantly.

Sitting up, I glared down at him. "I think I know when my fucking birthday is, Roxas."

"Yeah, which means you should know that today isn't it."

"Yes, it is! And you forgot!"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that." He just blinked up at me.

"Axel…your birthday is tomorrow."

I shook my head. He was trying to save face by claiming that my birthday was tomorrow since he'd forgotten that it was today. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, Roxas!"

"Yes it is, Axel!"

This was probably the stupidest argument we'd ever had.

"I checked the calendar four times!"

And that's when it was my turn to be confused. He started laughing. Actually _laughing_ at me, the little bitch.

"Axel…" He giggled, "Honey, that's last year's calendar."

What? I had to sit there and think for a moment. If he was right, and damn it, he usually was, then I'd been depressed all day…for no reason?

"I…I thought…I just thought everybody forgot…"

Pulling himself up with a barely restrained wince, Roxas gave me a sympathetic smile. "Everybody makes mistakes."

I fell on him again with a groan, one hand cradling his head so he didn't crack it on the tub again. That must've hurt now that I thought back on it. He still hadn't complained though, so I wasn't going to bring it up.

"Don't worry…I still love you." He joked, stroking my hair and back lightly.

_Right…because everybody loves a fool_…I scoffed as an answer and sighed again. "I guess I'd better clean up my mess, huh?"

"Take your time." Roxas offered, hugging me for a moment. That's what I loved about him. He could take the rough sex, hell, he could be rough back, and then turn around and cuddle like a little bunny, being all sweet and innocent and comforting.

"Hn…" I felt a little bad now that I'd assaulted him for no real reason other than a confusion of the date.

"Happy birthday anyways, Axel."

I couldn't help but smile against his shoulder and laugh.

* * *

**I've always wanted to write kinky bathtub sex...guess I finally got my wish, eh? Aaanyways, sorry if it sucked, Ally...I kinda just threw it together about halfway through, so the lemon is rushed and sort of sucks, but oh well. At least it's done, right?**

**Me gusta mucho GRANDE! Auntie A!**

**Luffles, **

**-Ramen**

**Oh, and just a note, Misu's back! Kind of! HOORAYS! So be sure to send her lots of love, okay?**


End file.
